


Dirt on your Nose

by BittersweetBill



Category: Moominvalley (Cartoon 2019), 楽しいムーミン一家 | Moomin (Anime)
Genre: First Kiss, Kissing, M/M, Oneshot, Rated T For underaged smoking, Smoking, Underage Smoking, gay thoughts, moomin is a nervous boi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-16
Updated: 2019-05-16
Packaged: 2020-03-06 11:25:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18850126
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BittersweetBill/pseuds/BittersweetBill
Summary: Snufkin has constantly been on Moomin’s mind in a rather particular way, but he can’t seem to help it.On one late and bleak morning, Moomin asks Snufkin what it’s like to kiss a mumrik. It’s okay to just be curious... Right?





	Dirt on your Nose

**Author's Note:**

> Sounds cliché I know, but hello! I’ve recenetly gotten invested in the moomin fandom again, due to the sudden spark in popularity the fandom has gained. So I decided to write a quick oneshot as I haven’t wrote something in forever and I wanted to write something quick to warm up for something longer. So expect that soon. Sorry if the writing is a bit rusty, again it’s been a while! Enjoy :)

It was a late summer morning, Moomin was sat next to Snufkin by the river. The sky was gloomy as it had rained the night prior. The grass, laced with morning dew and the sounds of Snufkin’s harmonica was ringing in Moomin’s ear with the stream of the waters and birds chirping off in the distance.

Although it was never his intention, Moomin always found himself thinking about his best friend, Snufkin in a rather particular way. He was constantly on his mind, Moomin dreaded himself for thinking the way he did about someone who was supposed to be his best friend, but he couldn’t help himself.

Moomin looked up at Snufkin and started to examine the Mumrik, he was propped up on a rock, his legs crossed, his eyes closed, as he mindlessly blew into the instrument. He always looked so content like this. Moomin noticed a bit of dirt had ended up on his nose. This wasn’t unusual, as the boy was outside the majority of his days. But it still managed to fascinate Moomin as he stared longingly at the area.

Suddenly, Snufkin’s eyes opened as his eyes landed on the troll. He pulled away from the harmonica. “Is there something wrong Moomin?” Snufkin questioned. 

Moomin went scarlet as he blurred out, “Y-You’ve got dirt on your nose!” Snufkin chuckled as he wiped his nose with his sleeve.

“Thank you, Moomee” Snufkin says with a soft smile, putting his harmonica in his bag, not realising that he didn’t properly wipe the dirt away. The nickname makes Moomin’s heart flutter, though he doesn’t use it often, it’s what makes it feel all the more special.

Snufkin pulls out his pipe, placing the tobacco substance in the bowl as he lights it up. It then falls into a peaceful silence. With the only sounds now being Mother Nature and Snufkin, taking drags from his pipe. Moomin watches Snufkin’s lips form around the object for a brief period before taking it breathing out the thick clouds of smoke. Though the smell of nicotine can smell awful to some. It’s all to familiar to Moomin, he now associates the smell with his friend making him quite like it.

Moomin often wonders what it’d be like to be with Snufkin romantically. What it’d feel like to have him hold his paw, what it’d be like to wrap his arms around him longingly, what it’d be like to kiss him. The thought of kissing Snufkin defiantly makes Moomin’s heart race. Although he’s not entirely sure how it’s work for a Mumrik. You see, Moomins kiss by placing their snouts on one other. But Snufkin’s nose is much too small for that. It wouldn’t hurt to ask right? It’s okay to be curious.

“Snufkin? How do Mumrik’s kiss?” Moomin asks abruptly.

Snufkin looks over at him, “What do you mean by that?” 

“Well, it’s just that, your nose seems too tiny to kiss like a Moomin, so I’m just wondering how it works for your species?” Moomin replies, stumbling about with his words. 

“Well...” Snufkin pauses, taking another puff of his pipe. “It’s quite similar actually, instead of connecting snouts, we connect lips”

Moomin makes a curious face. The idea of connecting mouths with somebody seems very odd, yet very fascinating at the same time. “That sounds weird.” Moomin replies.

“I suppose to you, to me it sounds quite charming.” Snufkin chuckles, “Why do you ask?”

Moomin blushes. “Oh, no reason!” Snufkin smiles sheepishly looking back off into the river.

There’s a long pause before Moomin speaks again. “Have you kissed anyone Snufkin?” Moomin stumbles out. 

Snufkin shakes his head. “Can’t say I have.” 

Moomin looks down at his feet. “Neither have I...” 

Snufkin smiles at Moomin once again. “Is there something you’re hinting towards Moomin?” 

Moomin quickly shakes his head. “N-No! Not at all.”

Snufkin giggles softly. “It’s alright if you are, it’s understandable to feel curious about things you’re not sure about, Moomin.” 

Moomin looks up at him, does this mean Snufkin has been thinking these things too? “Well... W-What if I was?” He manages to ask. 

“What if you were to what?” Snufkin asks giving him a small smirk. Moomin’s gone red again as he tries to manage a reply, though only an assortment of noises seem to come out. “Do you want me to kiss you Moomin?” Snufkin asks softly. Moomin goes quiet, nodding softly.

Snufkin places his pipe beside him, balancing it between rocks as he turns to Moomin. Moomin is a nervous wreck, his hands are starting to tremble and he seems to be as red as a wild strawberry. Snufkin grabs his paw, shushing him softly. “Relax, Moomee.” Moomin takes a deep breath before Snufkin tilts his head up. It seems like an eternity before Snufkin places his lips on his.

Moomin’s eyes go wide at first before shutting them tight. His whole body is in shock, his heart is racing, yet it remains a very odd feeling. Snufkin smells and tastes of Nicotine and pine, it’s quite pleasant. The kiss itself is fairly clumsy and quick, and before he knows it, they’re pulling away. Snufkin is now scarlet himself, he rests his small nose onto Moomin’s for a moment before giving him a shy smile and turning back to the water, placing the pipe back into his mouth.

Moomin feels as if his body is frozen. He’s not sure how to react or comprehend what just happened. He just stares longingly at Snufkin finally making out words. “T-That really was amazing, Snufkin.” 

Snufkin laughs lightly looking over at the troll before grabbing his paw once again, as he feels Moomin jump up slightly at the contact. “Hmm I don’t know, I thought you said it sounded weird.” Snufkin teased.

Moomin immediately responded in a panic “N-No really! I was wrong, I really liked it I swear-“

“Moomin?” Snufkin stops him, in a mess of giggles.

“Yes, Snufkin?” There’s a pause as he gives him a loving smile before looking off once more.

“You’ve got dirt on your nose.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Sorry if this was a mess! Hopefully I’ll improve with the next fic. Expect more soon! Thanks for reading!
> 
> Edit: thank you to the user who suggested proper dialogue structure! <3 <3
> 
> Follow me on tumblr: @snufed-up


End file.
